The Accomplice
by carmelitagabriel71
Summary: Started off as an one-shot scribble. A talent show, two best friends, a bedazzler machine - what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Public Disclaimer: Mrs. M owns it all. I own an Edward umbrella. **

**Accomplice****: **At law, an **accomplice** is a person who actively participates in the commission of a crime, even though they take no part in the actual criminal offense.

Alice is the best friend you read about in all those fictional books. The kind that will cheer you on at the science fair, help drink your sorrows away with chocolate milk and Oreos, tell you who likes you in homeroom, and stand up for you when you are accused of tripping Lauren Mallory (actually guilty of this but let's keep that on the down low).

She was the very first person to say hi to me on my first day of kindergarten. She also punched Edward in his private area for taking my glue. If that doesn't scream best friend, then I don't know what else could.

Now we are juniors in Forks High School and I just want to quietly graduate and go on my merry way. Not Alice. She wants to take the world by its pubes and shake it up. I love that girl to death but I have gotten more detention slips than necessary because of her and have sadly been lectured by Charlie on the "proper" behavior of a cop's kid.

It's because of my best friend that I find myself in the predicament that I am in now.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" I asked as I held onto Alice's skinny legs. We were outside of the Cullen's house, dressed like cat burglars from a bad movie, and Alice was standing on my shoulders. This morning, she had told me that she decided she was "in like" with Jasper. Jasper! She also said that we had to find out more about him so we were going to do some recon on him. I didn't know recon meant peering through bedroom windows but now I do.

"SHHHHHHH! Do you want him to hear us? Just shush and stand up straight so I can see."

I was standing on a turned over trash can, Alice was standing on my shoulders and she wants me to shush? Let me tell you now that short people (aka- Alice and I) have no business looking into windows. I tried to hold still but her damn shoe was digging into my collar bone.

"Alice, couldn't we just ask about him in school? Do we really need to do this? It's dark, there may be bears out there, and you are not that light."

That was the wrong thing to say. In her attempt to act offended, she let go of the window sill and we began to wobble. The trash can start rocking back and forth and I lost my grip. I finally managed to steady myself when a clearly pissed off voice rang out.

"What the hell are you two doing? And why are you spying on my brothers?"

Alice landed on the ground, I landed on her, and the trash can? It made enough noise to wake the dead. Dead is what I will be when Charlie finds out about this.

End Note: This is my very first story ever. As I told my friend Jo, I write government docs all day and checks to pay my Visa. That's it. If ya like it, thank you. If ya don't, please tell me why. So any advice/reviews are greatly appreciated.

I can be found rambling on Facebook about TwiTours and the great state of Texas: carmelitagabriel71


	2. Chapter 2

**Public Disclaimer****: Mrs. M owns it all; even this Slurpie that I am slurping. I own a non-winning Lotto ticket to last Saturday's Powerball.**

**2. Flight Risk**

"Oh fudgsicles."

I look over to Alice and wonder what is going through her head. Fudgsicles? What are we? Eight?

"Start talking or I am calling my dad out here. He'll call the cops, too." Rosalie Cullen looked like she was going to bring the wrath of Hell on us. Actually, she looked like an angry chicken with her hands on her hips and her head moving back and forth. I thought the trash can falling out from under me was loud but she is even louder. 

Wait a minute. Did she say cops? Oh fuck. Not fudgsicles. Cops mean one thing – Charlie. Full blown panic began to take over at this point and I needed to run. What's that thing called? That response to danger called? Fight or Flight? I am so going with Flight.

I rolled off of Alice and started talking. I slowly inched my way to a standing position so I can start my mad dash out of the Cullen's backyard and somehow even managed to get Alice up off the ground. As I am thinking and talking and thinking about what I should talk about, I tried to tug on Alice's arm but she didn't move. Then I began to babble.

"Hi. Um, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. You probably don't know me and that's cool. You're one of the popular kids and I am just some junior. High school cliques and all that crap; go figure. I get it. Please, please don't call the cops. Please. Could we just pretend this never happened? This is just a dream. Yeah, it's dream. We're not really here. You're sleepwalking. And talking. Yeah, that's good. You're sleeptalking."

I began pulling on Alice to get a move-on because let's face it – to hell with the bears. I figured we had about ten minutes to hightail from here, through the pitch black woods, and then to Alice's house before the Charlie found out we were involved. I needed those ten minutes to think of something to explain this Lucy and Ethel moment. If I was lucky and that's a big "IF," Charlie would ground me for a week. At least, that's what I hope would happen. God save me if he decides to tell Renee.

"So, yeah. I'm sorry we were looking in the window but we were dared to do it. Ok, I was dared and I brought Alice. I'm really sorry but we'll just go now. You're sleepwalking and probably won't even remember this. Thank fuck. Have a good night. See ya!"

Preparing to do my impression of an Olympic runner and haul ass, the only thing going through my mind was _RUNRUNRUN_ ! Alice better be prepared to take the silver medal. My right foot touches the ground and I pull on Alice. Nothing happens. _**RUNRUNRUN**_ is flashing in big bold red letters in my brain now. My hand is around Alice's wrist and then it isn't. I turned to look for her arm but she wringing her hands together.

She has one single tear making its way down her face. Mary Alice does not cry. Not since the day her dad walked out and never came back. Suddenly, Rosalie yelling at us doesn't seem to be that big of a deal. 

"I think you broke my ankle, Bella." Alice says softly. I look at her; really look at her; and it's like I am looking at a ghost. Alice's face is completely white and her eyes are huge. We both look down towards her feet and her right foot is twisted at a weird angle. Alice gives a soft gasp and then she falls right back down.

"Alice!"

~~oo~~oo~~

End Notes: Holy hell. I am in shock that my story has been read and reviewed. Besos! Besos to everyone! Before I forget, let the record show that I am still new to this and have absolutely no clue on what the proper length a chapter should be. My attempt at a longer chapter failed like I failed geometry in the ninth grade.

Still rambling on Facebook: carmelitagabriel71


	3. Chapter 3

**Public Disclaimer: Mrs. M owns it all. I own a bottle of Crown that my boss gave me at the Gift Exchange yesterday. Cheers. **

**3.****Leniency** - The quality of mercy or forgiveness, especially in the assignment of punishment as in a court case.

Oh. My. God.

I killed Alice. She was out cold, probably bleeding from internal injuries and a broken ankle. The autopsy report would say "Death by Trash Can." Charlie was going to kill me, then Mrs McCarty would take her turn, and then lastly, Emmett would crush me for killing his baby sister. I did what any other person would have done if they were in my Payless sneakers.

I began to pray.

I don't think I prayed so hard in my entire life. I've been alive for 17 years and 2 months so that's a lot of time but I sure was making up for it now. I think I may have even made the sign of something like I had seen the Pope do once on TV. I know he blesses a lot of people so I started praying to him, too. He supposedly has a direct line to the Big Guy Upstairs.

Rosalie's screaming had brought all of the Cullens into the backyard. I thought there were five Cullens but I guess I was wrong. There had to be at least 25 people crowded around us. Jasper was out here now, next to me and trying to get Alice to open her eyes.

"Come on, Sweetness. Open those pretty eyes for me. Let me see you." Jasper was speaking to Alice as if she was merely taking a nap. Could he not see that she was dead?

_OH GOD! Please don't let her be dead! How was I going to explain this to her mom?_

"Everyone, move the fuck outta my way. Rosalie, shut up and call Dad. We're taking her to the hospital. MOVE!"

Edward was now on the other side of Alice and in complete charge mode. I didn't know him that well but I was so thankful he was there. Who knew Edward knew medical stuff? Not me because we do not speak to each other. I doubt he even knew I was alive. Cliques at school, remember?

"Jasper, take her to the car. Sam, Paul – I need you to go start up the other cars and get everyone home. Rosalie, did you call Dad? Tell him ETA in about ten."

As he began to order people around, it was all I could do not to break down. I was still holding onto Alice when Jasper began to pick her up. I was afraid to let go of her hand. As Jasper tried to walk in the direction of the cars, he stopped and looked at me.

"Sugar, you are gonna have to let go. I need to get a move on so you need to either let go or start walking."

I just stayed still; completely frozen in place. Then I was floating alongside Jasper. I looked down and saw that I was indeed moving but those shoes weren't mine. My feet weren't that big. Someone was carrying me and I was still holding Alice's hand. Before I knew it, I was in the backseat of a car; Alice was laid across me, and we were speeding towards Forks General.

~o~o~o~o~

I do believe all my praying worked. As soon as we arrived at the hospital, Alice was taken into the ER and I was pushed into the waiting room. All the seats were taken since the crowd at the Cullen house decided to come here instead of going home.

I looked around, trying to see a familiar face when the door slammed out and Charlie walked in.

Oh shit.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! FRONT AND CENTER! NOW!"

Knees knocking, I hurried over and decided to go for it. Looking at his familiar but angry face, I knew I had to tell Charlie the truth. If I was going down for the crime of the century in Forks, I might as well tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"I know, Charlie, I know. I killed Alice. I tried to get her not to do it but she said we had to do recon. I don't know what she meant but I went with her and now she's dead. Dead. Dead. Dead! Fuck, I killed her, Charlie. And now I am so screwed. I gotta tell her mom and Em and then they will kill me. Me and Alice will be dead best friends. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe?"

Wrapping his arms around me, Charlie pulled me to his chest. I was crying now and I think there may have been snot involved.

"Shhhh, Bella, calm down. I already called Mrs. McCarty. She should be here soon. I need you to calm down and tell me everything. I need to know what happened. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning, Bella."

I couldn't look at him when I began again. I am sure he would be fired because of me. How could he be the Police Chief if his daughter was a murderer? I destroyed two lives and now there were consequences and repercussions. Charlie liked to say that to people he arrested and now those two words, consequences and repercussions, were on repeat in my mind.

"Charlie, I understand you have to arrest me now. I'm ready. I killed Alice and I am a murderer. I know you have to take me in. Just know that I love you, Charlie, and I'll write you every day from the Big House and that I am sorry and I won't make a fuss. I'll go quietly." I said as I stood up, arms stretched out in front me.

The whole room erupted in laughter.

Charlie didn't arrest me. He was too busy laughing along with the rest of the waiting room. He did ground me for a month. Mrs. McCarty came in all of her Stevie Nicks wannabe glory and said that she "saw" this whole messcapade. She's our town psychic. She could have at least warned me. Sheesh!

Emmett thought I secretly wanted Alice to be quiet for more than five minutes so all of this was part of my evil plan. Of course I had to punch him in the throat. He may outweigh me by a few hundred pounds but I always aim for his weak spots. They include his throat, his junk, and his fondness of Moon Pies. There's a box of the mint flavored ones being held for ransom in my room at this very moment.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen said that they weren't going to press charges. Thank fuck. Alice and I will now be volunteering at various charities for the rest of the year. The plan was that by keeping us busy, we won't cause any more trouble. I truly doubt it.

Alice is still asleep, her leg wrapped up in a cast and she looks like a little kid. She is "resting comfortably." It turns out that when she fell the second time, she knocked herself out and got a concussion. Mrs. McCarty said I could sit with her for a little while. Emmett was in here with me for a while but got kicked out for pressing all of the buttons on the bed remote control. Poor Alice was contorted into a pretzel before Dr. Cullen told him to wait outside.

I've been in the room for about two hours and I think my ass has become permanently attached to this chair. Charlie brought me dinner – fast food is a way of life for us. Neither one of us can cook. I attempted once but the fire department was called in when smoke filled the house. I can make basic stuff but I don't mess with the oven anymore. I start opening up drawers, closet doors, turning the bathroom light. I was as bad as Em but I was so fidgety. A HA! I found a pen in the nightstand next to Alice, grabbed a napkin and began to write.

_Dear Man Upstairs,_

_Well…. As you probably know by now, I killed Alice. Okay, maybe kill is a bit harsh. I maimed Alice. I didn't mean to, honest. It was accident and I hear that you are big on forgiveness. So I am writing you asking that you forgive me. I hope Alice does too. As for her mom, please don't let her put a curse on me. _

_I always think better when I write stuff down so please don't mind the Chico's Taco Stand logo. I asked Charlie to bring me some paper and he gave me this and two tacos. _

_There's no chapel here at Forks General so I have no where I can go and pray. Plus, I think you need to have a card or something to go to church. People always say they may get struck by lightning if they walk into a church and for some reason, I think that applies to me too._

_Anyways, please let Alice wake up soon. I miss my friend. _

_Your friend,_

_(I hope.)_

_Isabella M. Swan_

I finish writing my letter and tuck it under Alice's pillow. Maybe the Letter Fairy will collect it while she is asleep. Charlie comes into the room and tells me that we are heading home. I walk up to the bed, kiss Alice on her cheek and whisper to her.

"Alice, I am so sorry. Please wake up soon. I am so, so sorry I broke your ankle. You're my best friend, Alice. I love you and I really am sorry."

I feel tears on my cheeks as I run out of the room.

~o~o~o~o~

End Notes: My first long chapter – let me know how I did.

Facebook: carmelitagabriel71


	4. Chapter 4

**Public Disclaimer: Mrs. M owns it all. I don't even have an Edward Cullen doll. (Action figure?) Two Point of Views in this chapter. We start with Alice and then move on to Bella. **

**4. Criminal Mastermind**

_A peek into the bedazzled mind of Alice McCarty:_

After two weeks of being stuck at home, I was finally going to get to go back to school. I did not take well to being bedridden. At first, it was nice but after three days, it gets kind of old asking for someone to help you to the bathroom.

Today is Monday and I get to go back to school and I simply cannot wait. It's not that I don't like learning but my only reason for going is to see Jasper. I NEED to see Jasper. Maybe he will finally speak to me. Be still, my heart. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. You cannot possibly understand how gorgeous he is. He is so out my league. Bella tells me that he carried me to the car and that he waited in the hospital lounge for hours. Can you just imagine? Excuse me while I give a little scream. My poor friend Bella still feels so guilty about breaking my ankle. I know, deep down inside, right by my kidney, that I was completely at fault but Grammie always told me, "When in doubt, blame the man." I blame Jasper.

I worry for Bella. Em tells me that the kids at school gave her a really bad time after the Great Trash Can Tragedy. Cool name, huh? Anyhoo, Em says that they started calling her Trash Girl but she never said a word. She kept her cool and ignored them. But I know my best friend. I know it must have hurt her. Em also says he defended her against some of the crueler jokes that were said about her and that now, he refuses to speak to some of the guys on the team. He said that they are all tools. Just wait until I get to school! Those tools will wish they never spoke her name.

Good Lord! It's almost time to go and I still need to finish getting dressed. What matches a cast? Nothing! Good thing I decorated my cast. I made it more Alice-like. That's right – it has been bedazzled. So now it matches everything I own because everything I own sparkles. It's all about the sparkle and shimmer, you know. I read that in Teen Vogue so you know it's the truth.

Em said he was going to catch a ride with "the hot foreign chick" so Bella was coming over to drive me to school. Em couldn't get a girl from Forks to save his life so now he is after the foreign exchange student. That poor girl will go back to Austria completely traumatized. Maybe Australia? Whatevs. I love Em but he is not the best thing from Forks; I am. What was I thinking? Oh! Charlie! Charlie grounded her so she couldn't drive her truck. I had to call him and ask if he could possibly let her drive me in the Cookie Monster. Of course, he said yes but with one condition. Bella had to walk to my house, drive me to and from school, and then walk back. Good thing we lived two blocks away from each other. I wonder if I can bedazzle the Cookie Monster?

"How do you solve a problem like Bella?" I sang as I got dressed. The Sound of Music is one of my faves, you know. "A girl like BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAA."

OH. MY. SWEET. BEDAZZLER!

I know what to do. I do! I do! I do! I am going to need some help and I know just the guy to help me help her.

~o~o~o~o~

There comes a time in all friendships that one must step back and ask the most important question of all:

"Are you smoking crack, Alice?"

This question must be asked with a look of complete disbelief and utter shock. Lucky for me, I could do both. Throw in the bitch brow and I'm golden.

"Nope, not gonna do it. You can't make me. No, no, and no. Let me say it in a foreign language just in case you need it in Spanish, too. No."

It's been five weeks since the Trash Can Tragedy (Alice named it; not me) and I had become Alice's gofer. Not that I mind, mind you. I mean, I did break her ankle. While she had been stuck in bed, I made sure to collect her homework and drop it off. I also made trips to Newton's for peppermint patties, glittery pens, a butterfly lamp, and once for a pastrami on rye. Alice was most definitely milking this for everything she could get away with.

We were in her bedroom, attempting to solve math problems (me) and write an essay on the pros and cons of supporting organic farming (her). Let me just tell you that I am in love with Alice's room. First, there's her house. The McCartys live in the only round house in Forks. There are no sharp edges in their house at all. Mrs. McCarty said she felt that sharp edges would do her in. I love her like she was my own mom but there is no denying that she is one nugget short of a Happy Meal. Secondly, Alice's room looks like a woodland fairy haven but bedazzled. Everything sparkles and I mean everything. It was just so Alice that it's sort of scary. And last but not least, there's her bed. I want her bed. Short of winning the lottery, I will never own a bed as comfy as hers. I want to stay in it forever. Even Emmett admitted that it was one cool bed.

Alice, my once sane friend, must have been knocking back one too many pain pills. How else could she possibly come up with this crazy idea?

"Come on, please? Please, please, please? For me? Just this once and I will never, ever, ever ask you for anything ever again."

Yeah, right. Alice has been begging me for the past twenty minutes to sign up for the Forks High Talent Show. I can't concentrate on my trig and I know I am going to cave. Why, Baby Jesus? Why am I such a wuss?

"Who else is in it? And I will not be the front, right? I'll fall right off the stage if I have to be in front."

Caving in wuss – that's me.

It was at this time that Alice let out the loudest scream ever screamed, I went deaf, and Emmett came charging in.

"What the fuck is going on? Are you hurt? Who's dying?" Emmett asked quickly, eyes darting all around. "Do I need to dial 911?"

"Emmett! Bella said she would help me in the talent show. Oh my god! We'll need to do a routine and get costumes and maybe some props. It is going to be the best thing ever. Oh my god! Oh my God! Get ready, Forks! We are about to show everyone how it's done!"

And that is how I ended up partnered with Jasper's friend, Edward Cullen.

Shoot me now.

**END NOTES:**

Rodgers, Richard and Oscar Hammerstein II. "Maria." The Sound of Music (soundtrack). Columbia Masterworks, 1959. CD.


End file.
